


Inner Darkness

by TonkBella



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, Dreams, Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonkBella/pseuds/TonkBella
Summary: Set after Cassie finds out about her dark magic she has a dream or maybe it was a permeation of what is to come. i know it's a bad summery but please read.





	Inner Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing my friend wrote that I'm moving here from Fanfiction. Have another I'm moving as well. Just feel maybe I'll get more here. I don't know. Let me know what you think, or something.

Thump

Un Wha

Thump

I slowly woke up to footsteps coming from downstairs. "Grandma?" I called out maybe she decided to come home. I got up out of bed quickly and headed downstairs, not before grabbing my baseball bat just in case. I walked around the house and found nothing, but then I heard footsteps coming from my room.

It was bad enough the power was still out because of the storm going on outside. I went back in the living room noticing the door was wide open. That wasn't open before I thought. I could clearly hear the storm going on outside. I closed the door and locked it muffling out the noise of the storm somewhat. I turned back to the stairs bat in hand. I slowly made my way upstairs trying to not make too much noise and check the other rooms. I left mine for last.

"Now I know I left you open" I whispered see my door closed. I turn the handle and pushed the door open to see a shadow standing in front of the window. "I don't know who you are but you better get the hell out of here" I demanded only to get a giggle out of them. "I've called the cops, they should be here soon" I warned.

"No one's coming Cassie" the person said "Just you and I" "Who are you?" I asked. "Do you really want to know?" slowly the person turned "It's not possible" I said dropping the bat to the floor as I saw the persons face because staring right back at me was me only the eyes were different. They were the same color but had a hint of maliciousness intent.

"Who are you?" I asked taking a step back from her. "I'm what you'll be. After all you've already killed" she said the bodies of Nick, Heather, Luke appeared from nowhere. I also noticed the bloody witch hunters knife in her hand. I looked behind me to see the circle dead at my feet, throats slit.

"No this isn't real" I closed my eyes and opened them. The bodies were gone and turned to face my doppelganger noticing the other bodies were gone as well. "Oh I'm real. After all I'm inside you just waiting to be set free" she chuckled. "You're wrong. I'll never end up like you" I yell at her.

"Oh, but you're already on your way. So why don't you just enjoy the ride" she said smiling. "No I'll never let my dark side takeover" I said shaking my head. "You will it's only a matter of time" she grinned at me causing my heart to race.

"I have a feeling this will hurt" she said pushing her hand out and throwing me into the hallway. I gasped for air as I rolled onto my back. I watched as she made her way towards me the bat in hand. She stopped placing the top of the bat on her shoulder. "Wow maybe you're right you'll never be like me" she raised the bat with both hands over her head. "So sad" she pouted bringing it down towards my head.

My eyes shot open as I rose up quickly looking around my room. "Just a dream" I whispered running a hand through my hair. But I could've sworn I heard or was it out loud followed by cruel laughter. Something tells me that I'll be seeing her again, but the next time won't be in a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp there ya have it. Short but eh it's okay I think.


End file.
